rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Bei den Weisen Frauen (Kapitel)
"Bei den Weisen Frauen" ist das fünfte Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfte Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egwene nimmt an einem Gespräch zwischen den Weisen Frauen und Moiraine teil, die sich bei der Behandlung und den Zielen von Rand nicht einig sind. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Ort: Lager der Weisen Frauen vor Rhuidean, Aiel-Wüste Egwene ist in ihrem Zelt und wäscht sich. Sie empfindet ein paar Schuldgefühle, weil sie das Wasser mit der Einen Macht erhitzt, um sich zu waschen, aber sie kann sich einfach nicht überwinden, in der Kälte der Nacht auch noch kaltes Wasser zu benutzen. Eine Gai'shain öffnet die Plane des Zeltes und Egwene quiekt, weil die eisige Kälte der Nacht sie trifft. Die Gai'shain sagt, dass die Weisen Frauen sie ins Schwitzzelt bitten. Egwene denkt ärgerlich an Rand, der sicherlich niemals ungebeten gestört wird, ein richtiges Bett und ein Feuer hat und dem die Töchter des Speers Wasser für ein heißes Bad besorgen. Sie ärgert sich, dass die Weisen Frauen darauf bestehen, in Zelten außerhalb der Stadt zu wohnen, doch sie vermutet, dass sie an so vielen Traditionen wie möglich festhalten wollen, da Rand schon Veränderungen gebracht hat. Egwene fällt es schwer, den Weisen Frauen zu gehorchen, da sie schon so lange nicht mehr in der Weißen Burg ist, aber da sie lernen will, tut sie alles, was diese von ihr verlangen. Sie fragt die Gai'shain nach ihrem Namen und ob sie eine Tochter des Speers war, aber Cowinde sagt, dass sie Gai'shain ist und das vorher und nachher nicht existieren. Egwene versucht herauszufinden, zu welchem Aiel-Clan und welcher Septime die Frau gehört, doch diese gibt ihr keine richtige Antwort. Als Egwene sie anfährt, sagt Cowinde, sie könnte sie bestrafen, doch sie kann keine andere Antwort geben. Egwene fragt sich, ob sie zu den Gai'shain gehört, die der Trostlosigkeit anheim gefallen sind, und das Weiß nicht mehr ablegen wollen. Egwene hüllt sich in einen Umhang und läuft so schnell sie kann zu den Zeiten der Weisen Frauen. Amys, Bair und Melaine erwarten sie in einem Schwitzzelt, zusammen mit Moiraine. Aviendha hat die Aufgabe, den Dampf zu erhalten. Egwene setzt sich neben Bair und muss feststellen, dass Aviendha verprügelt worden sein muss. Sie fragt sich, warum, da Aviendha so hart wie nur möglich arbeitet, um alles über den Gebrauch der Macht zu lernen, und alles, was sie sonst noch können muss. Oft sagt man Egwene auch, dass sie sich ein Beispiel an Aviendhas Gehorsam nehmen soll. Bair tadelt Egwene, dass diese so lange gebraucht hat, um zum Schwitzzelt zu kommen und sagt, dass Aviendha sofort reagiert. Egwene entschuldigt sich so unterwürfig, wie sie kann. Melaine sagt, dass Bair Egwene später Pünktlichkeit lehren soll, dann erklärt sie Moiraine gegenüber, dass die Aiel nicht der Weißen Burg folgen, sondern dem Car'a'carn. Egwene wird klar, dass sie geholt wurde, um die Unterhaltung zu hören. Amys sagt, dass es vielleicht wieder eine Zeit geben wird, wenn die Aiel den Aes Sedai dienen, doch es sei noch nicht soweit. Egwene vermutet, dass die Aes Sedai bald Frauen in die Wüste schicken werden, um die Mädchen zu finden, die die Macht lenken können und dass das den Weisen Frauen zu schaffen macht. Egwene sorgt sich inzwischen nicht mehr darum, da sie die Willensstärke jeder der anwesenden Frauen kennt. Bair sagt, dass sie verstehen kann, dass Moiraine nicht will, dass Rand die Aiel über den Drachenwall führt, um die Westlande einzunehmen, und sagt, dass niemandem etwas geschehen wird, der sich dem Car'a'carn unterwirft. Moiraine erklärt, dass jahrelange Planungen zunichte gemacht werden, wenn die Weisen Frauen das zulassen, aber Amys erklärt, dass das die Pläne der Weißen Burg sind, und dass sie nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Die Weisen Frauen müssen sich mit dem beschäftigen, was für die Aiel am besten ist. Egwene findet, dass Moiraine Recht hat und will etwas sagen, doch Bair erklärt, dass sie ihr später zuhören wollen, egal wie viel wertvolles Wissen sie über Rand hat, und droht ihr damit, ihr Blaurippentee zu trinken zu geben, wenn sie weiter schmollt. Egwene fügt sich. Moiraine fragt, ob sie denken, dass es für die Aiel keine katastrophalen Folgen haben wird. Sie erklärt, dass es einen neuen Aiel-Krieg geben wird, in dem sie plündern und morden. Melaine erklärt, dass ihnen das Fünftel zusteht und die Herrscher der Westlande genauso viel an Steuern erheben. Moiraine sagt, dass sie im Aiel-Krieg zurückgeworfen wurden, und dass das wieder geschehen könnte, wenn die Nationen sich zusammenschließen, doch Amys sagt, dass sie sich nicht vor dem Tod fürchten und außerdem damals nur vier Clans in den Westlanden waren, es diesmal aber elf sein sollen. Melaine erklärt, dass die Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean besagen, dass sie von Rand zerstört werden und dass es keine Rolle spiele, wo das geschieht. Moiraine hält ihnen vor, dass Rand die Unterstützung aller Nationen in den Westlanden verlieren wird, doch Bair entgegnet, dass er die Aiel hinter sich hat, die nie eine Nation waren, aber von Rand zusammen geschweißt werden. Amys sagt, dass sie Moiraine nicht helfen werden und Bair wirft Moiraine schließlich mit höflichen Worten hinaus. Als würde sie selbst entscheiden, sagt Moiraine, dass sie gehen wird, da sie sich noch um andere Dinge kümmern muss und Egwene glaubt, dass das stimmen könnte. Aber sie hütet sich, zu fragen, da Moiraine genau Bescheid weiß über Egwenes Lüge, eine Aes Sedai zu sein, und nur in der Öffentlichkeit tut, als wäre das wahr. Als Moiraine gegangen ist, will Amys von Aviendha Tee, die daraufhin aus dem Zelt springt, um ihn anzusetzen. Die Weisen Frauen sehen sich überrascht an, da Aviendha sonst so etwas nicht vergisst. Egwene glaubt, dass es etwas gibt, dass sie sehr beschäftigen muss. Egwene wird angewiesen, für mehr Dampf zu sorgen. Als sie fertig ist, fragt sie, ob Aviendha etwas schlimmes angestellt hat, da sie Aviendha lieber nicht selbst fragen will. Bair erklärt ihr, dass Aviendha gestanden hätte, an diesem Tag zwei mal gelogen zu haben, auch wenn sie nicht sagen wollte, was und zu wem. Sie hat Rand belogen, als er sie fragte, ob sie ihn hasst, (Zwielicht (Kapitel)) und Egwene, als sie ihr sagte, sie habe die Segade-Blüten für sie gepflückt. (Anfang dieses Kapitels, als Cowinde Egwene zum Dampfzelt holt.) Bair hat sie bestraft, weil sie sie damit belästigt hat. Sie vermutet, dass es um Dinge ging, die die Töchter des Speers mit ihren pedantischen Vorstellungen von Ehre empfinden. Bair wechselt das Thema und erklärt, dass sich mehr "Verirrte" als sonst in der Wüste befinden, womit sie die Tuatha'an meint. Melaine sagt, dass sie vor den Unruhen in den Westlanden fliehen. Amys sagt, dass einige der Aiel, die sich der Trostlosigkeit ergeben haben, bei den Kesselflickern um Aufnahme baten. Das bringt die Weisen Frauen zum schweigen und Melaine sagt leise, dass Rand Veränderungen mit sich bringt. Egwene sagt, sie dachte, sie hätten sich damit abgefunden, doch Bair sagt, sie ertragen sie nur, so gut sie können. Amys sagt besorgt, dass Rand alles geändert hat, indem er das geheime Wissen enthüllte. Es bereitet den Weisen Frauen genauso große Schwierigkeiten wie den anderen Aiel, darüber zu reden. Bair erklärt, dass die Töchter des Speers mehr an ihm hängen als an ihren eigenen Clans, da sie ihm sogar gestatten, unter ihrem Dach zu schlafen, und Melaine sagt, dass die Häuptlinge nicht mehr so auf die Weisen Frauen hören wie früher. Sie beschwert sich, dass Bael ihr nicht mehr so wie früher erzählt, was er mit Rand bespricht und sagt, er sei sehr stur. Bair erklärt, so einen Mann könnte man nur töten oder heiraten und alle lachen. Bevor Melaine etwas Hitziges sagen kann, kommt Aviendha zurück und verteilt Tee. Während sie mehr Dampf erzeugt, fragt Amys Egwene, wie Rand reagieren würde, wenn Aviendha in seinem Zimmer schlafen wollte, und die Aiel erstarrt bei diesen Worten. Egwene reagiert heftig und sagt, dass sie das nicht verlangen können, aber Bair sagt nur, dass sie schließlich nicht wollen, dass Aviendha in seinem Bett schläft. Sie will nur wissen, ob er es erlauben würde, und ob er glauben würde, dass sie nicht mit ihm ins Bett will, wenn sie ihn fragt. Egwene sagt, dass er es sicher nicht falsch verstehen würde, aber dass es nicht den guten Sitten entspricht. Aviendha bittet darum, dass sie das nicht von ihr verlangen und sagt, sie hätte in den letzten Tagen viel gelernt, da sie mehr Zeit bei den Weisen Frauen verbringen konnte. Melaine sagt, dass sie auch so weiterlernen kann, wenn sie sich anstrengt. Aviendha erklärt, dass sie es nicht tun wird, weil sie nicht dabei sein will, wenn Rand wieder Isendre zu sich bestellt. Egwene sieht sie überrascht an und sagt, dass sie das nicht wirklich glauben können, aber Bair befielt beiden, zu schweigen. Sie sagt, dass sie beide wissen sollten, dass Männer Narren sein können. Amys sagt, dass sie froh ist, dass Aviendha ihre Gefühle nicht mehr so unterdrückt, rät ihr aber, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sie in den richtigen Momenten unter Kontrolle hat. Melaine erinnert Aviendha daran, dass sie einmal eine mächtige Weise Frau sein wird, wie sie es in ihrer Zukunft gesehen hat, sonst hätte sie die erste Prüfung in Rhuidean nicht bestanden. Aviendha will widersprechen, doch sie bekommt die Worte nicht heraus. Bair sagt ihr, dass sie lernen muss, ihr Schicksal anzunehmen und ihm zu folgen, um eine gewisse Kontrolle zu erlangen. Egwene erklärt erneut, dass es nicht schicklich ist, doch die Weisen Frauen fragen nur, ob Rand es erlauben wird oder nicht. Egwene weiß, dass sie ihr den Grund für diese Bitte nicht verraten werden und schon noch dafür sorgen, dass sie bekommen, was sie wollen. Die Weisen Frauen verfolgen immer noch den Plan, eine Beziehung zwischen Aviendha und Rand zustande zu bringen, damit sie seine Vertraute wird und ihn lenken kann. (Fallen (Kapitel Bd. 9)) Egwene sagt schließlich, dass sie es nicht weiß, da sie Rand nicht mehr so gut kennt. Sie erklärt, dass er es mit einem guten Grund sicher nicht ablehnen würde, da er Aviendha mag. Bair sagt, dass sie schon einen guten Grund für einen Feuchtländer finden werden. Die Weisen Frauen wechseln das Thema und Amys sagt, dass es noch ein paar Nächte sind bis zu Egwenes nächstem Treffen mit Nynaeve in Tel'aran'rhiod. Sie fragt, ob es Egwene schon gelungen ist, Elaynes oder Nynaeves Träume aufzuspüren. Egwene verneint, da das viel schwieriger ist, als nach Tel'aran'rhiod zu kommen. Sie erinnert sich, dass sie einmal bei Rhuarc üben durfte, der in Egwene kaum mehr sieht als ein Kind, wie eine seiner jüngeren Töchter. Dass sie daraufhin vor Überraschung die Beherrschung verlor, ist ihr jetzt noch peinlich. Amys sagt ihr, dass sie es weiter versuchen muss, da sie die Kraft hat, es zu schaffen, auch wenn die beiden anderen Frauen so weit entfernt sind. Die Weise Frau sagt ihr, dass sie in dieser Nacht etwas weiter entfernt von den Zelten schlafen wird und wenn sie nicht von Egwene träumt in dieser Nacht, wird Egwene am nächsten Tag Ärger bekommen. Schließlich erhebt sich Bair, um zu gehen, doch Melaine hält sie auf. Sie bittet zögernd um Fürsprache bei Dorindha und die Aiel-Frauen brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nur Egwene versteht nicht gleich, worum es geht. Melaine erklärt verschämt, dass sie sich nicht von Bael fernhalten und ihn auch nicht töten kann, deshalb hat sie entschieden, ihm einen Brautkranz zu flechten, falls seine Frau Dorindha sie als Schwesterfrau akzeptiert. Egwene findet das seltsam, weiß aber, dass der Mann in so einem Fall meistens nichts zu sagen hat. Die Weisen Frauen lachen immer noch, machen Melaine aber Mut und umarmen sie glücklich. Dann gehen sie und befehlen Egwene und Aviendha noch, das Zelt aufzuräumen. Als sie fort sind, fragt Aviendha, ob eine Feuchtländerin eine Schwesterfrau akzeptieren könnte. Egwene weiß es nicht, sagt aber, dass dem vielleicht so ist, wenn es eine enge Freundin ist. Aviendha knurrt als Antwort nur. Als sie die Zeltwände hochziehen lassen, sind die Weisen Frauen dabei, sich anzuziehen. Egwene sucht ihre Sachen, doch Bair sagt, dass sie sie in ihr Zelt hat bringen lassen, da sie den Umhang noch nicht benötigen wird. Frierend hüpft sie auf und ab, um sich zu wärmen und wartet. Als auch Aviendha neben ihr steht, erklärt Bair, dass beide fünfzig Runden um das Lager laufen müssen, ehe sie schlafen gehen dürfen. Aviendha wird bestraft, weil sie halsstarrig ist und sich nicht an eine einfache Aufgabe erinnert, die sie schon hunderte Male erledigt hat. Egwene wird bestraft, weil sie getrödelt hat. Aviendha läuft sofort los und Egwene folgt ihr schließlich. Während sie laufen, erklärt Aviendha, dass sie sich so viel Mühe beim Lernen gibt, weil die Weisen Frauen ihr immer Egwene als Vorbild nennen. Sie sagt auch, wie großartig sie sich fühlt, wenn sie die Macht hält, und Egwene warnt sie davor. Nach einer Weile fragt Egwene, ob Rand wirklich Isendre zu sich gerufen hat, und Aviendha gesteht, dass sie eigentlich nicht daran glaubt. Aber sie versteht auch nicht, dass Isendre weiterhin versucht, zu ihm zu kommen, egal wie oft sie sie bestrafen. Sie beschwert sich, dass Rand die Frau angesehen hat und Egwene erklärt, dass das verständlich ist, da Isendre fast nackt herumlaufen muss. Aviendha sagt, dass Rand Elayne gehört, doch Egwene widerspricht, dass er nicht mit ihr verlobt ist. Sie erinnert Aviendha, dass auch ein Aiel-Mann das Recht hat, nein zu sagen, doch die Aiel-Frau protestiert, dass Egwene und Elayne doch Nächstschwestern seien und Egwene Aviendha selbst gebeten hätte, für Elayne auf Rand aufzupassen. Egwene sagt, dass das zwar stimmt, Rand Elayne aber auch wollen muss, weil es sonst nicht recht wäre, aber Aviendha besteht darauf, dass er Elayne gehört. Egwene weiß, dass Aviendha keine anderen als ihre Sitten akzeptieren kann. Sie wechselt das Thema und meint, dass die Weisen Frauen am nächsten Tag sicher einsehen werden, dass Aviendha nicht bei Rand schlafen kann. Aviendha sieht überrascht aus. Sie erklärt, dass sie nicht versteht, was Egwene daran so schlimm findet, da sie auf Kriegszügen schon so viele Male neben einem Mann geschlafen hat. Aber sie fragt Egwene ängstlich, ob sie ihr nicht vertraut. Egwene protestiert, dass sie ihr vertraut, sagt aber, wenn es gegen Aviendhas Ehre geht, könnte sie versuchen, das den Weisen Frauen zu erklären. Aviendha sagt, es gäbe nichts zu erklären, und als Egwene einlenkt, dass sie Ji'e'toh nicht versteht, sagt Aviendha, dass sie sich trotzdem daran hält. Egwene bereut es, ihre Freundin belogen zu haben, die sie in diesem Moment wie schön öfter als Aes Sedai bezeichnet. Sie sagt Aviendha auch nicht, dass sie nur tut, was man ihr sagt, damit sie lernen kann, und tut, was sein muss, weil sie eben dazu gezwungen ist. Sie nähern sich dem Punkt, an dem sie los gerannt sind und Egwene erklärt, dass dies die erste Runde war. Sie kommt gar nicht auf den Gedanken, einfach aufzuhören, selbst wenn Aviendha sie nicht verpetzen würde. Charaktere * Egwene al'Vere * Cowinde * Bair * Amys * Melaine * Moiraine Damodred * Aviendha Erwähnt * Hadnan Kadere * Siuan Sanche * Sorilea * Janduin * Bael * Isendre * Rand al'Thor * Nynaeve al'Meara * Elayne Trakand * Rhuarc * Dorindha (Dachherrin) Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Traumgängerin * Aiel ** Gai'shain ** Weise Frau (Aiel) ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen ** Goshien *** Jhirad-Septime * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah Erwähnt * Chareen ** Jarra-Septime * Töchter des Speers * Tuatha'an - als Kesselflicker und Verirrte * Clanhäuptling * Seherin * Versammlung der Frauen Orte * Aiel-Wüste ** Rhuidean *** Lager der Weisen Frauen Erwähnt * Shende Festung * Cairhien (Nation) * Emondsfeld Gegenstände * Staera * Meervolk-Porzellan Pflanzen * Segade * Blaurippentee Erwähnt * Brautkranz * Sammlung von Rhuidean Ereignisse Erwähnt * Aiel-Krieg Sonstige * Trostlosigkeit * Fünftel * Ji'e'toh Aiel Verwandtschaftsgrade * Schwesterfrau * Erst-Schwester * Nächstschwester Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapirel Rhuidean